Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons
Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons 'is the 5th episode of Season 4 and the 83rd episode overall. '"Pure evil!" Official Description The Turtles find themselves on a planet of pure evil. Plot In orbit over a dark-colored planet called Xaava-Dal, Captain Mozar and his Triceratons prepare to head down to the planet surface as intel indicates the first piece of the Heart of Darkness Black Hole Generator that the Utroms scattered is on that planet. Unknown to Mozar, the Ulixes lies in hiding in the nearby asteroids, and using the ship's smaller scout craft, the Fugitoid, the Turtles, April, and Casey, descend to Xaava-Dal's surface, also on the search for the first piece of the Heart of Darkness and trying to get it before Mozar does. However, once on Xaava-Dal's surface, the gang are uneasy upon seeing the dark, ominous landscape, as the Fugitoid explains that the planet is hope to the Aeons, the oldest alien species in the universe, but due to how things look now, it is apparent that they've all fled the planet. However, unknown to the gang, Xaava-Dal's dark atmosphere causes tension and hostility among the Turtles and Casey, forcing April and the Fugitoid to try and maintain order. During one scuffle between Raph and Mikey, Mikey's helmet is shattered, but thankfully, the air is breathable, allowing the team to remove their helmets and fight much better against several winged creatures that seem to be hunting them. At one point, when Raph lashes out in anger at Leo, Leo embraces Raph in a hug, bringing him back to his senses, and causing them to realize that the planet is what is making them so temperamental and angry. The winged creatures soon flee when the gang come across a statue from the Aeons, which point them towards their objective in a large temple a short distance away. Elsewhere, Mozar and his men were forced to land on Xaava-Dal as well in their fighters as the planet is causing interference with their transport system. Later, Mozar is also succumbing to the effects of the planet's negativity, and takes his anger out on his lackeys Zarus and Lt. Zovox as they try to calm him down, until Mozar's lieutenant gets a fix on the Fugitoid, and they go after him. It is not long before the gang reach the temple, and after avoiding some of the temple's booby traps, find the first piece of the Heart of Darkness. Unfortunately, before the Turtles can claim it, Mozar and his men arrive, and a battle ensues. In the end, Mozar gets the first piece of the Black Hole Generator, and seals the gang in the temple by blasting the door shut. As the Turtles try to find a way out, April reveals that the pillar the first piece had been resting above also was hiding the Aeons' Sol Star, the object that made their planet so beautiful. Realizing that they need to return it to the top of the temple, the gang do just that. However, they are accosted by the winged creatures again, and while Mozar and his men make their getaway back to their command ship with the first piece, April remains steadfast in saving the Aeons' planet as well as their main mission of saving the Earth. Despite the winged creatures nearly getting the Sol Star at one point, April is able to make it to the top of the temple and place the Sol Star into the indentation there. The effects are immediate. With the Sol Star returned, the planet is restored to its beautiful state, and the winged creatures are revealed to be the Aeons themselves. The lead Aeon reveals that when the Utroms entrusted them with the piece of the Black Hole Generator, due to how they refused to have any technology on their planet, they treated it like a religious artifact. However, as a result, it caused them to lock their Sol Star away and become corrupted, turning into the winged creatures that had attacked the gang this whole time, but now with their Sol Star restored, the Aeons owe the gang their thanks, and reward April with a piece of their Sol Star, saying that it will bring them luck and great power as well, before they take their leave from the gang. Back aboard the Ulixes, the gang set course after Mozar and the Triceratons to get the first piece of the Heart of Darkness back from them, but are still in amazement and shock at how just one piece of the Black Hole Generator could cause that much damage to aliens like the Aeons. As they ponder over just how powerful things like the Heart of Darkness pieces can affect races like the Aeons, April looks over her gift from the Aeons and smiles. Debuts * Aeons Trivia *The way Raph bops Mikey over the head with his fist after Mikey slaps it is the same way Moe of The Three Stooges bopped Curly over the head. Quotes *''"Ever since we were little, you've been giving me shell wedgies, wet willies, and reptile rug burns, and-"'' *''"These creatures are definitely not native to this planet."'' *''"Now we got demon bats and Triceratons to deal with."'' *''"I hate outer space so, so much."'' *''"Raph, I love you, bro."'' Gallery Tumblr o0e022AGXz1ts0huyo1 540.jpg Tumblr o0c5rbuMtb1ts0huyo1 540.jpg Riddle-of-the-Ancient-Aeons-GIF.gif Tumblr o0hxrrzJVr1uuxhjio1 540.jpg|Donnie VS. Casey Jones CX EmegUEAAGPMX.png CX-aAqdWsAEB3Z0.jpg tumblr_o0p6bt57YY1ts0huy_og_1280.jpg CXqZmJlUwAIOE1y.jpg 3291039474838.jpeg 42945706609848.jpeg 5219205965839.jpeg 427291023858393.jpeg 5095828191283838.jpeg 124938289138484.jpeg 63010124059392939.jpeg 53722919346462222.jpeg 421803499192.jpeg 124302029900983.jpeg 536294292010293.jpeg 112220983746363.jpeg 43625391193448.jpeg 32245028724663.jpeg 58229029191235566.jpeg 0134432229191993.jpeg 3243456969688686.jpeg 100999097733772.jpeg 672014553399101.jpeg 78902028371455.jpeg 123403029388448.jpeg 21;440201020023.jpeg 09871612456607.jpeg 3201948646565656.jpeg 3102938576665656.jpeg Videos Category:Season 4 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016